Festa do Interior
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Apenas mais uma Festa Junina como todas as outras. Danças, músicas, amigos... Novos casais. [Oneshot] [Sasuke x Hinata]


**FESTA DO INTERIOR**

Apenas mais uma Festa Junina. Como todas as outras. Danças, músicas, amigos... Novos casais. Naruto e Sakura insistiram para Sasuke acompanhá-los, Neji se encarregou de Hinata. Um representante de cada clã numa batalha por honra durante uma dança que acaba como qualquer outra...

**Categoria: **Romance/Songfic  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Sasuke e Hinata! Não gosta, _**NÃO LEIA**_! Não quero ver reviews dizendo "Sasuke e Sakura forever", certo?  
A música é "Festa do Interior", de Moraes Moreira.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Quem me pertence é o Neji!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O que não escrevi, calou-me.  
O que não fiz, partiu-me.  
O que não senti, doeu-se.  
O que não vivi, morreu-se.  
O que adiei, adeus-se._

(Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele se aproximou lentamente, a determinação estampada nos olhos.

- Ei, você!

Os seus dois amigos ainda o observavam com os olhos arregalados. Claro que pensavam que ele estava brincando. Se não, nunca teriam aceitado aquela aposta!

- Sasuke-san?

Ele não perdeu tempo encarando os olhos brancos do acompanhante da garota. Parou na frente dela e, encarando-a com indiferença e determinação, perguntou:

- Gostaria de dançar?

Quatro pares de olhos diferentes se arregalaram. Naruto virou-se pra Sakura, pasmo, mas ela permanecia congelada. Neji, por sua vez, continuou encarando Sasuke, com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada, não gostando nada do que estava acontecendo.

- C-como? – Gaguejou a garota, os longos cabelos negros presos em duas caprichosas tranças.

- Isso que você ouviu... Dançar. Essa música está terminando, provavelmente começará mais uma.

Sem esperar resposta, agarrou o pulso da garota e levou-a até o local onde os outros casais dançavam animados.

Obviamente, Neji foi atrás.

- Escute aqui, Uchiha! Não sei quem te deu essa liberdade com a minha prima, mas pode ir perdendo! – Exclamou indignado.

- Não enche... – Respondeu, simplesmente, o Uchiha, puxando a garota pelo pulso e misturando-se com os outros casais.

Neji arregalou seus olhos brancos e parou, em choque. Quem ousaria responder Neji Hyuuga? Fechou os punhos com força e, lentamente, virou-se na direção de Naruto e Sakura. Sabendo que ia sobrar pra eles, os dois trataram de desaparecer rapidinho.

_Fagulhas, pontas de agulhas  
__Brilham estrelas de São João  
__Babados, xotes e xaxados  
__Segura as pontas, do meu coração_

Quando teve certeza que já estavam bem escondidos pela grande quantidade de casais que aproveitavam para dançar, Sasuke parou e virou-se para a garota.

- Considere isso uma batalha entre clãs... – Sussurrou ele.

Ela encarou-o confusa. Batalha entre clãs?

Sem dar tempo para ela entender a situação, Sasuke passou um braço ao redor da cintura da garota e segurou uma de suas mãos.

Automaticamente, Hinata levou o outro braço ao pescoço do garoto.

_Bombas na guerra – magia  
__Ninguém matava, ninguém morria  
__Nas trincheiras da alegria  
__O que explodia era o amor_

O garoto começou a dançar, acompanhando o ritmo agitado da música e sincronizando seus movimentos com os dos outros casais. A garota se perdeu um pouco, no começo, mas logo pegou o jeito.

_Nas trincheiras da alegria  
__O que explodia  
__Era o amor..._

Sasuke ainda estava em vantagem naquela batalha. Era claro que quem guiava a dança era ele. Mas a sincronização dos movimentos deles era tão perfeita, que os casais mais próximos já dançavam com menos empolgação, concentrando-se em observar aquele casal que parecia, realmente, estar no meio de uma batalha.

Uma batalha que não envolvia sangue nem armas mortais.

_Fagulhas, pontas de agulhas  
__Brilham estrelas de São João  
__Babados, xotes e xaxados  
__Segura as pontas, do meu coração_

Ele não soube explicar quando Hinata assumiu o controle. Mas sabia que ela assumiu. A garota começava a arriscar passos mais rápidos e mais complicados. Fazendo uma boa quantidade de casais realmente parar para assisti-los.

_Bombas na guerra – magia  
__Ninguém matava, ninguém morria  
__Nas trincheiras da alegria  
__O que explodia era o amor_

Agora era Hinata quem guiava a dança. Acompanhando o ritmo da música e concentrando-se mentalmente para não fazer nenhuma besteira, a garota apertou mais forte o ombro de Sasuke e ele, entendendo a mensagem, aceitou o desafio.

Viraram o corpo na mesma hora, girando diversas vezes no mesmo lugar, numa velocidade admirável. Impossível identificar qual pé era de quem.

Pararam de girar de repente, mas continuando a dança no ritmo animado da música.

_Nas trincheiras da alegria  
__O que explodia  
__Era o amor..._

Segurando apenas uma das mãos de Hinata, Sasuke a fez dar uma voltinha, juntando novamente seus corpos logo em seguida. Aumentaram ainda mais a velocidade dos passos, surpresos por ainda não terem tropeçado nos próprios pés.

Um Neji afoito surgiu entre os casais, que agora observavam Sasuke e Hinata dançarem, seguido de perto por Naruto e Sakura. Os três pararam atônitos ao verem o casal dançando profissionalmente, assistidos por todos que antes dançavam.

_Ardia aquela fogueira  
__Que me esquentava a vida inteira  
__Eterna noite, sempre a primeira  
__Festa do Interior_

- Desiste? – Perguntou, sorrindo com sarcasmo.

- Jamais! – Respondeu, decidida.

Separaram-se alguns centímetros e, mais uma vez, Sasuke a fez dar uma voltinha. Mas a garota pegou impulso e, depois de dar a primeira, deu mais uma. Depois de dar a segunda, deu outra. Seguida da quarta, quinta, sexta, sétima e oitava para depois, finalmente, parar e juntar seu corpo com o de Sasuke em uma pose teatral.

Alguns gritos e aplausos foram ouvidos, mas eles não se importaram. Ainda não tinham terminado.

_Ardia aquela fogueira  
__Que me esquentava a vida inteira  
__Eterna noite, sempre a primeira  
__Festa do Interior_

Aproveitando a parte em que a voz do cantor era totalmente inexistente, Hinata separou-se de Sasuke e, sem se afastar, começou uma seqüência de passos sozinha. Rápidos, ousados... Mas realizados com perfeição.

Passos que Sasuke seguiu com um pouco de dificuldade, o que passou a liderança para Hinata.

Liderança que foi, novamente, retomada quando a voz do cantor voltou a encher o ambiente.

_Fagulhas, pontas de agulhas  
__Brilham estrelas de São João  
__Babados, xotes e xaxados  
__Segura as pontas, do meu coração_

Passado o susto inicial, Naruto e Sakura divertiam-se vendo a dança dos amigos. Eles, realmente, eram bons. Os dois aplaudiam pausadamente, acompanhando o ritmo da música e os outros casais, que se empolgavam com a competição que acontecia ali.

- Hey, Neji. Diz aí... Quando a Hinata aprendeu a dançar? – Perguntou Naruto, divertido.

Neji, ainda em estado de choque, apenas virou-se para encarar o loiro com um olhar mortal.

- Como assim?! Será que eu sou o único que se importa com o fato da minha prima estar dançando música caipira com um Uchiha no meio de uma festa?! – Explodiu ele, ainda indignado.

- Calma, Neji... – Falou Sakura, sorrindo. – Eles dançam bem, vê? Estão fazendo o maior sucesso!

- Eu não quero que minha prima faça sucesso!!!! Muito menos dançando junto com o Uchiha!!! – Continuou o Hyuuga, agarrando os cabelos em claro sinal de desespero.

- Qual é o problema com o Sasuke...? Ele também dança bem...

- AAAAAAHHH!!! – Berrou Neji, desesperando-se ainda mais.

_Bombas na guerra – magia  
__Ninguém matava, ninguém morria  
__Nas trincheiras da alegria  
__O que explodia era o amor_

Mais uma seqüência de giros do casal arrancou mais palmas, gritos e assobios da platéia que os assistia.

Por cima do ombro de Sasuke, Hinata viu, de relance, seu primo quase enforcando Naruto enquanto Sakura tentava, inútil e desesperadamente, separá-los.

Não pôde deixar de soltar um riso discreto diante da cena.

- O que é engraçado? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Veja você mesmo... – Respondeu ela, girando novamente.

E Sasuke viu a mesma cena que a garota tinha visto, acompanhando ela na risada.

_Nas trincheiras da alegria  
__O que explodia  
__Era o amor..._

- Neji... Por favor, solte o Naruto. Você vai sufocá-lo! – Implorou a garota.

- O que você acha que eu pretendo fazer? – Indagou o Hyuuga, completamente fora de si.

Sakura suspirou.

- Enquanto você está aqui, fazendo o possível para matar o Naruto, sua prima ainda está lá... Dançando com o Sasuke... E eu não acho que ela vai parar apenas porque você está tendo uma síncope. – Comentou, calmamente.

O resultado de suas palavras foi um Naruto caído no chão e um Neji irado encarando o casal com o Byakugan ativado.

_Ardia aquela fogueira  
__Que me esquentava a vida inteira  
__Eterna noite, sempre a primeira  
__Festa do Interior_

- Hinata... Seu primo vai acabar nos matando... E isso não vai ser legal... – Comentou Sasuke, fingindo estar preocupado.

- Quer desistir? – Indagou ela.

- Não... Deixe que as crianças se entendam...

E, novamente, giraram.

_Ardia aquela fogueira  
__Que me esquentava a vida inteira  
__Eterna noite, sempre a primeira  
__Festa do Interior_

- SOLTA ELA, UCHIHA! – Berrou Neji, fazendo menção de pular em cima do casal.

- SEGURA!!! – Gritaram Naruto e Sakura, juntos, pulando em cima de Neji e segurando-o.

_Festa do Interior..._

- A-acho que o Neji-nii-san n-não gostou d-da nossa batalha... – Falou a Hyuuga, acompanhando Sasuke nos passos finais.

- Batalha? Que batalha? – Perguntou Sasuke, girando mais uma vez com a garota.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e, depois, apenas sorriu.

_Festa do Interior!_

Separaram-se uma vez mais. Hinata deu mais uma seqüência de giros sozinha, enquanto segurava-se em uma das mãos de Sasuke. Quatro... Cinco... Seis... Sete...

Naruto, Sakura e Neji, esse último fortemente segurado pelos outros dois, observaram o casal realizar os últimos passos.

Oito... Nove... DEZ!

Juntaram os corpos mais uma vez e Hinata inclinou-se para trás, dobrando os joelhos e deixando-se ser apoiada por Sasuke, que inclinou-se por cima dela, sustentando ambos os corpos.

Terminaram com os rostos quase colados.

Aplausos, assobios e gritos ecoaram pela festa enquanto Neji libertava-se de Naruto e Sakura e dirigia-se a passos fortes até Sasuke e Hinata.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, UCHIHA?! – Indagou, descontado toda sua raiva contida.

- Dançando...?

- Quem lhe deu permissão pra dançar com a minha prima?! – Tornou a perguntar Neji, tentando controlar-se.

- Neji-nii-san... – Chamou Hinata, corando quando o primo olhou pra ela. – E-eu quis vir...

- Hyuuga... – Começou Sasuke, ganhando a atenção de Neji. – Essa dança não passou de uma guerra, certo?

- Hah! Guerra para quê? Para honrar clãs? – Perguntou, irônico.

É... No começo, tinha sido.

- Não... – Respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo e abraçando Hinata pela cintura. – Para descobrir sentimentos.

E Neji não pôde impedir o que veio a seguir.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 07/06/2007  
__Finalizada: 08/06/2007_

**N/A:**

Mais uma SasuHina para a minha coleção! xD  
Dessa vez em clima de festa junina!  
Eu não ia passar Junho em branco, né? u.u  
Pelo menos uma fanfic com esse tema eu tinha que fazer!!  
E... Cá está!! \o/

Bom... É isso  
Prometo que a próxima que eu vou postar é a NejiHina, ok?  
Hahahaha xD

Nada mais pra falar, eu acho...

Só a velha coisa que vocês já sabem:  
NADA DE REVIEWS "SASUKE E SAKURA FOREVER", CERTO?

Obrigada!  
E até a próxima!  
(Ouçam a música! É muito boa! xD)


End file.
